


The PTA Mom

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Other, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your tears are flowing from your eyes and you don't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PTA Mom

You watch as Karkat and Sollux are keeping the four kids, John, Jade, Rose, and Dave under control. They are running out of food. They have nothing else to bribe them with. You look at Jane and Roxy and notice them whisper to each other about how they are afraid of the children, afraid that they might call the police because they are so angry. Jane is crying. She thinks the police will finally catch her. You see them cry and hug and tell each other about how much they love each other.

This is no fairy-tale with a "happy forever after" ending.

You turn your head and see a shadow approaching you menacingly. You hear Jake's screams, but you are too busy trembling in fear. You know that he is as afraid as you are.

Your eyes prickle with tears and your heart races with fear. Is this the end? Are you finally going to die? You haven't even told your crush about your feelings. You didn't tell your parents that you love them. You didn't tell your friends that you love them. Your last words to one of your best friends was "i love garlic bread". You have never tasted garlic bread.

You squeeze your eyes shut, knowing that you were doomed. 

Suddenly, the figure arrives. It is Dirk, the most PTA mom-est of all.

He has brownies in his hand.

He stares at you and you stare back, trembling. 

"These brownies are for the kids," Dirk says in that awful, cheery PTA mom voice. That voice had haunted you in your nightmares for weeks, months even.

You're not sure if Dirk sees the fear in your eyes as you take the brownies with your shaking hands.

"Thank you," you manage.

He talks to you for a while and you prayed and prayed for him to leave. Finally, after about two hours, he tells you that he has to run some errands. You don't know if you have ever been so relieved.

When he leaves, you give the brownies to Karkat and Sollux, but it was too late. The children had called the police. Karkat and Sollux are on the ground, crying. You tear up yet again. Your red eyes seem to enjoy the company of tears.

You join them when you hear the distant sound of police sirens. You are terrified, and you wish that you had left with Jake. He was very wise when he had left right after he heard the children screaming.

The police cars finally arrive. You, Karkat, and Sollux are on the floor, crying. The door opens, and out comes Dirk.

You learned that he had teamed up with the children. You were right about this summer camp all along. You all were doomed from the start. Your tears are flowing from your eyes and you don't know what to do.

Jane and Roxy were horrified. The police had finally caught them, after being wanted for so long.

You should have known. The PTA moms were never to be trusted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> who wouldve known that dirk would be so bad????!!?!?/?!?!?!1


End file.
